Fnaf Junior High
by CooperCraft
Summary: So this is a Fanfic where all the Fnaf 2 characters are 12 and 13 year olds like myself and they are new students at my school. Yes there will be pairings No Im not accepting OCs and finally I am myself and my own OC. Two last things 1. Criticism is welcomed 2. No Lemon in this fic Sorry you pervs out there Ok bye
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is a fnaf fic where the animatronics are 12 and 13 year olds like myself. Yes there will be pairings I am my own OC and no im not accepting OCs Sorry. Soo here goes_

_Ps there will be very odd descriptions not its not odd its just my way of describing things._

I woke up to do the thing that everyone hates. School. But since I had a good morning, meaning I woke up earlier than usual, and made it into school ok I was in a good mood. I walked into my seventh grade Homeroom and sat down. I sat through the boring school announcements but i heard something i liked_, Students, today we will be getting new students so we would all like you to welcome them and make them feel at home._

"Well then," I said, "This day gets better and better."

I looked towards the door to see what day it was.

"Monday, great," I moaned and heard the teacher begin speaking.

"Ok class one of the new students is this lovely girl here, now what is your name sweetie?" She asked the girl. I looked towards them and saw her she stood there with a big smile.

"Chica!" She replied.

"No No No your real name sweetie," my teacher said.

The girl turned to the teacher, "That is my real name!" she said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Ok then class lets make… Chica… feel welcome here, Do you wanna tell us a little about yourself or no?" She said to Chica.

"No thanks I want people to just get to know me themselves." She replied cheerfully.

This is when i finally woke up to take a look at her. She wore black shoes with leggings and a pink skirt that turned into a yellow shirt with short sleeves. I looked at her face and Oh My God she was so cute. From what I could tell she wore no makeup except for thick ping circles of blush on her cheeks. She had shoulder length blonde hair and a little tuft of hair on the back of her head that only extended her cuteness. My jaw dropped and i could only stare as she walked by me to her new seat the teacher just assigned. My friend sitting next to me reached over and lifted my jaw and patted my head. I slapped the back of his head for laughing at me but I continued to look at her.

"Now we're going to need someone to escort her around and Cooper since you two have the same schedule you will have to do this Ok?" My teacher asked.

"Yes Ma'am," I replied politely and reverted my attention back to Chica.

Homeroom ended and I looked for Chica but couldn't find her. I turned around.

"Looking for someone?" Chica asked.

"Yes I was looking for you," I replied to her and led her out of the room.

"By the way I saw you looking at me," I heard her say halfway to our walk to literacy.

I stopped and turned around, "Sorry."

I blushed a little and began to open my mouth when I heard her speak.

"Its fine but why were you looking at me," She questioned me I blushed harder and looked away.

"Well I've never seen someone like you before and-"

She kissed my cheek and smiled, "Lets get going."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well Chapter two. Sooo Excited for this so I'll keep this short K bye. Also this is really how my teachers talk to students._

"U-um-m," I stuttered, "what was that for?"

"Because your blushing," she smiled, "Now show me the way to math class."

"Ok," I replied, still blushing and led her to the math sat next to me and I took out my computer and my homework. She turned and looked at me.

"I didn't get a computer," she said.

"Don't worry," I turned towards her, "they'll probably call you down in a little bit."

I smiled reassuringly.

"Excuse me there will be NO talking," My math teacher yelled at me.

"Oh I was just explaining some things to her since she's new," I turned to the teacher.

"I don't care if she has been here all her life you DON'T talk in my class," She snapped at me, "If she has any questions then you can escort her to the office with her being the only one returning."

"Ok," I replied not caring a bit. _Whatever _I thought _Its not like I haven't been there before._

Class finally finished and I went to my next class, band, and she went to chorus. After that I waited for her at the door to the chorus room and we walked to our next class, ELA.

In the seventh grade wing some punk walked up to us, "Hey Chica you know just because we're adopted doesn't mean we can't date."

"And who might you be?" I asked.

"Foxy," He replied putting his arm around Chica who immediately punched him in the stomach.

"I like them feisty," he said holding his stomach.

"Go away Foxy," Chica said and pushed him back towards the eighth grade wing, "Ugh he's so annoying."

"So you were adopted," I asked.

"Yeah its a long story," Chica said and turned towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow Chapter three this is only my first fic and I'm really enjoying this so thanks for reading and I'll get right to it K bye._

We were sitting in ELA class.

"Soo yeah just to recap my parents can't have kids so they adopted us and foxy always hits on me. Any questions?" Chica finished explaining.

"Ummm nope, I'm good," I said and looked up to see someone walking up behind Chica.

"Yeah I got a question, why didn't you mention your brother?" The kid said.

Chica turned around. "Hey Freddy weren't you in math?" She asked.

"I had geography not math but anyway who's this?" He replied rather politely.

"His name is Cooper," She replied, "Hey can you tell Foxy to back off he was hitting on me again."

"Yeah I'll talk to him," He turned towards me and stuck out his hand, "Hi I'm Freddy."

I shook his hand, "Finally someone with manners," I said as he sat down next to me.

We chatted a bit more until my friend walked in.

"So these are the new kids," He said

"Oh hey," I said and turned around.

"Who's this," Chica and Freddy asked in unison.

"This is my friend, Jason," I said

"Ok," Chica said.

So Jason sat down and we all started talking a bit more and then class started. We went through class and we all started to know each other a little better in the few moments we got to talk. After class me and my new friends went to science and sat down at my usual table.

"Wait Chica didn't you say you had a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah…...wait what?" My friend said.

"Oh! Yeah she should be here any minute," She replied.

I turned to my friend but noticed his attention was towards the door. Curious as to what he was looking at I turned to the door and saw a girl wearing a blue shirt with a pink bowtie and jeans.

My friend turned to Chica, "Is that your sister?"

"Yeah why?" She replied and turned around, "Bonnie!"

"Hey can you calm down. I don't wanna deal with people asking who I am," Bonnie replied.

"But these people already know who you are," Chica pointed to me and my friend.

"Yeah," I said, "She already kinda screamed your name at the top of her lungs."

"Hey!" Chica reached over hit the top of my head.

"Ow," I said sarcastically, "and you did scream."

"Yeah, I did," Chica said.

"Well someone as pretty as you shouldn't ruin her voice," I said

She blushed. I turned to where my friend was sitting but he wasn't there. I looked behind me and saw that he was sitting at the empty table behind me talking to bonnie.

"Well then," I heard Freddy start and I turned around,"When is class starting?"

"Soon, it should start soon," I said and frowned, "Ugh!"


	4. Update

_Hey everyone this is just gonna be a short update for you guys just explaining some things about this story. First of all this originally was gonna be something for fun but some people want longer chapters so to solve this i've come up with a plan this should be going up on a Tuesday (no pun intended) as will every other chapter from now on so what i'll be doing is i'll work on it from saturday to sunday about 1-2 hours a day and spend monday editing. Next in the agenda the characters are kind of… Mixed? I don't know how to expailn it so i'll just make a list. I'm good at those. So the Kids are Toy Freddy, Mangle, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, And Foxy9 from the first game). And the parents are Freddy and Chica (NO I DONT SHIP IT i just have it for the sake of the story). Oh and sorry for not updating so long I was dealing with real-life isues so dont hate me. Well that just about does it thanks for all the support I really wasn't expecting people to really like this it just kinda came to me when i was laying in bed. K Bye._


End file.
